


Feather-light

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Cas joins Dean in their room, just before bed.





	Feather-light

Cas enters the bedroom quietly. He’s expecting Dean to have fallen asleep in the time it took him to clean up from dinner, and he doesn’t want to disturb Dean’s rest, especially after the hunt he and Sam had just returned from. He’s surprised to find Dean laying on his stomach in the center of their bed, elbows tucked under, propping his torso up a bit, book laying open on the bed in front of him, stripped bare, except for his boxers.

Shutting the door behind him, Cas comes into the room and makes his way to the bed after removing his pants and button-down, matching Dean’s state of undress. He leans over Dean’s body carefully, placing light kisses up the length of the man beneath him. He starts at the inside of Dean’s ankle, his calf, the back of his knee, his upper thigh, the dip of his lower back. 

Several are placed along his spine, through the valley created by his shoulder blades, the over to his shoulder, up to the side of his neck, before Cas rolls to the side of him, smiling up at Dean. Dean returns the grin, though a little lopsided, as if a full grin drew too much energy from him, then leans down and gently kisses Cas’ lips in return.


End file.
